In large image sensors, there is a need to drive various control signals across the entire array. This can be especially true in stitched sensors that are stitched together from multiple parts.
These control signals drive loads that often include thousands of gate capacitances through resistive lines that can span tens of millimeters. FIG. 1 illustrates how the control signal shown generally as 100 is driven by a driver for example a buffer or follower, across the array shown generally as 120. The array includes lines shown as 125, which are shown as a resistance representing the inherent resistance of those lines. The array has thousands of gates each shown as 130 as a capacitance. The array also includes an inherent line capacitance 140, over its tens of millimeters of line space. This makes it very difficult and sometimes impossible to drive control signals 100, having to go from rail to rail (e.g. 0 V to the full level VCC) across the array with reasonable delay and rise/fall times.